star_elitefandomcom-20200216-history
Alynere Scarlati
Biography "Quote" :--''' Alynere''' Aly, frequently relays her dislike for telepaths (and so doesn't quite see eye-to-eye with Lucy) for the simple fact that they could be inside your head at any time reading your every thought. That is until she realises Telepathy is a skill she herself could well inherit when she becomes more confident with her powers. Aly is a stickler for rules and regulations and is not a commissioned pilot for a battleship but rather leads a small organization of a string of shuttles that collect rogue Tamers and return them to Charter Acadmey to fullful their rightful duties. She is sometimes asked to survey an area or oversee a disturbance and relay information for a trained fleet to deal with... This being the only time she makes an exception in the rules as she regularly enlists a small team of her 'collectors' who share her views that they are capable of sorting out a disturbance to do the job her inferiors obviously think them incapable of. Powers Advanced Technology *She cab create technology so advanced it appears like magic. She posseses advanced knowledge and intuitive understanding of technology, being able to replicate any tech device, improvise her own tech and combine various tech. Biological Manipulation *She can control life on a cellular level, inducing disease, manipulate pheremones, increase/decline bio healing. She can also alter genetics. Empathy *She can interpret and replicate emotions, moods and temperaments of others. She can predict foe's movements by reading their emotional pulses which can greatly adi her in battle. She can negate emotions of others, sense the presence of others or overload foe's with vast amounts of emotions. Enhanced Intelligence *She has extremely heightened intelligence Flight *She can fly without use of outside influence Reactive Adaptation *Her body reacts to danger and changed to defend herself. She can breath underwater, have fireproof skin, see in the dark, and survive without oxygen or lack of. Aly can adapt to elemental attacks and reactively alter or shift her body in order to survive impact. The gained energy fired at her can be expelled back at her attacker. Limited Telepathy *Aly can only read minds when she is in contact with someone physically and looking directly into their eyes. She can psychicly communicate to others by opening up a secret conversation and relay covert info, again only when she is physically touching a person and looking into their eyes. She tends to leave Lucy to have the conversations though as she despises the gift. Limited Teleportation *She can teleport herself and others but requires physical contact. Limited Invulnerability *She can gain temporary immunity from harm for a short period of time. She cannot fly or use her empathic/telepathic powers while in this state or it cancels out the immunity. Self-Sustenance *She can reduce/remove her need for bodily necessities such as hunger and oxygen. Appearance |-|Casual= ALYNERE Tamer 1.png|ALYNERE Tamer 1 |-|Tamer= ALYNERE Tamer 1.png|ALYNERE Tamer 1 ALYNERE Tamer 2.png|ALYNERE Tamer 2 ALYNERE Tamer.png|ALYNERE Tamer 3 |-|Other= ALYNERE Tamer 1.png|ALYNERE Tamer 1